


My Little Brother

by Locowriter25



Series: My Inuyasha Fanfics [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Kid Inuyasha, Other, may add more tags later, protective big bro sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru doesn't hate inuyasha, slow build to best bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locowriter25/pseuds/Locowriter25
Summary: When Sesshomaru's father told him that he'd be having a little brother, Sesshomaru didn't have much of an opinion. But knew that since it was his younger brother he would have to do well to protect and teach him to be a proper demon. However when his father tells him the child is only half demon, Sesshomaru is disgusted by that aspect.However determine to ensure Sesshomaru protects his younger brother in the future, he orders Sesshomaru to protect Inuyasha's mother and his unborn brother. Reluctantly Sesshomaru does this, but it turns out to be not so bad and he isn't completely annoyed by the human woman, Izayoi either. However comes the day of the birth of his younger sibling, and a attack from a jealous human by the name of Takemaru. In the end Sesshomaru looses his father, and fails to protect Izayoi and he is only left with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is unsure what actions to take, and not sure if he wants the responsibility to care for the cursed hanyou. But...because it was his father's dying wish he will continue his duty to protect his brother, and that is the only reason why the child lives.At least that is what Sesshomaru tells himself.





	My Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Okay another Inuyasha fic, >: D time to make Sesshy a good big bro~ muhahahaaha

The Good News?

 

“You’re what?” Sesshomaru questions his father with a raise of his brow.

 

The two had been patrolling the borders of their lands for hours now. Attacks from lesser and greater demons alike were something of a constant occurrence so a frequent patrol was a necessity. It was only just shortly, that the two inu-daiyoukai’s decides to pause for a break. Although Sesshomaru didn’t know why, at first, since they hardly tired nor needed to eat much. But the ‘good news’ his father had just relayed to him was perhaps the reason for the breather.

 

“I said you’re going to have a little sibling very soon. Perhaps a brother or a sister, Its rather soon to tell just yet.” His father says with a small smile.

 

Sesshomaru didn’t react much, merely stared at the older demon “I wasn’t aware mother was pregnant. In fact I wasn’t aware you two were planning on a second child much less.” Sesshomaru wasn’t a fool, though his parents were more than civil with one another, in fact you could say they were best of friends in a way. But at the same time, their mating and his conception was purely business. He didn’t see much of a need to for them to bare another child, when he already came out so well and has lived for so long already. He didn’t think they were the passionately intimate types, especially the kind to accidentally conceive another child. Though whether they were or not was no concern to him, though he should at least be polite to the news.

 

“Well congratulations are in order, though a surprise, I’m sure you’re both happy” the younger demon monotones. “I’ll be sure to visit when they are born.”

 

Touga chuckles softly “Actually Sesshomaru, it isn’t you’re mother who is pregnant” and perhaps he should feel worry over the reaction his son will have to his next course of words. “I have married someone, a woman who I found to be the most extraordinary woman that I wish to protect with my entire being.”

 

“I see” Sesshomaru comments, genuinely unbothered that his father has decided to marry again. It wasn’t uncommon for demons to have multiple mates or wives, didn’t matter the social status. Love and romance was a bit more fluid in the demon world. However Sesshomaru couldn’t help but feel there was something the older demon was holding back. As if he wanted to tell him something but felt reluctant to do it. “Is that all to this conversation?”

 

Touga mouth thinned “Well no, there is more to the news. However knowing you my son, it may not get a very good reaction out of you and I truly do not want to argue with you. Not to mention, I wish to ask an important favor of you in the sake of your new sibling and this woman I love.”

 

Sesshomaru raised a brow “You are asking quiet a lot of me, especially knowing that I will most definitely decline. Though I’m curious and will allow you to ask, but I can not agree that I will do what you ask of me.”

 

Touga sighs “As I expected from you, I know not why I thought you would be any nicer in concerns of family. Anyways, about this woman and your soon to be born sibling. You needn’t worry about one aspect of them, they are of noble birth. However… it is her species that I fear you will hate. Not only that, but I fear you will scorn your sibling just for sharing blood of that species as well.”

 

“Her species, I don’t know many species of demon that I can say I hate. Though imps are a rather big nuisance to me. Not to mention our enemies across the border, but other than that there are very few I care to acknowledge. What manner of demon is she?”

 

“None of them, she’s human.”

 

The two lapse into silence. Touga smiles nervously at his son and Sesshomaru’s face changes from neutral, to confusion, anger and finally disgust. The younger Yokai quickly walks away from his father, horribly offended. He knew what his father was going to ask of him, and he already knew he would not do it. However he was more angry that he would share the same blood with a hanyou! A human of all the woman he had to breed, why a human.

 

Touga chases after his son “Now Sesshomaru don’t be like this, I know you look lowly on humans but-”

 

“Absolutely not” Sesshomaru hissed “I don’t know what made you could ask me of such a task. I honestly don’t even want to understand what you were thinking, and with a human?! I always knew you were soft for those pathetic creatures, but I didn’t think to that extent. You honestly believe I would willingly acknowledge a hanyou sibling, that I would be happy?”

 

“Of course not, though I was hoping to change your mind. I rather you not hate or alienate your younger sibling Sesshomaru. There may be a time when they need you most, a time where neither I nor their mother will be able to protect them.” Touga said softly.

 

The older demon wasn’t sure what the future held in store for him, but he did make the necessary precautions to ensure that his new child wouldn’t suffer to much. There was no place for a half demon, not among humans nor demon kind. Many of such children never make it to full adulthood and some facing discrimination and torment if they do. Though Touga had put many plans into process, to ensure that his future child never hated themselves for their mix-blood. As well as plans to ensure their survival was ensured. He had his doubts and worried that it wasn’t enough.

 

“Sesshomaru, you can not understand how I feel. I understand this, I also understand your disdain, but I implore you to think about my favor. You understand how the world will treat this child. How they will neither find themselves accepted by anyone but those of his family. This is child is your family Sesshomaru, your younger brother or sister. Won’t you look past your prejudices to protect and nurture them. If they had you, they wouldn’t feel alone should something happen to me or his mother both. You could teach them to defend themselves while protecting them, you can help shape them into someone worthy of your expectations.”

 

“A heartfelt speech, but what makes you think I would want to waste my time with such endeavors. Help mold a hanyou into a being worthy of my expectations? A hilarious joke father, but I hardly see the humor. A half demon could never be equal with a pure blood. Its best the child dies with his mother whenever such a faith befalls them. I’ll at least reassure you that I wont kill them both, and simply ignore their existence altogether. So be happy I allow that much” Sesshomaru says haughtily.

 

Touga sighs, he knew nothing would convince his eldest son. Which is why, he did come with a plan b. However he only wanted to use it as a last result. He wasn’t sure if this plan would be for the good, or if it would make the situation for his new family more dangerous or complicated. His relationship with Sesshomaru wasn’t the greatest, in fact it felt strain in many ways. More formal and business like, then two people who shared the same blood. Which is why he worried if this next plan would make Sesshomaru mellow out or make him become his next great enemy.

 

“Sesshomaru, I hope that you will forgive me for this. I simply see no other choice.”

 

Before the younger yokai could turn around or comment, a white flash of light blinded his vision. Sesshomaru wasn’t sure what happened next, but he felt something constrict against his neck. A powerful spell entrapping him, what was happening to him?

When his vision cleared, he saw his father gazing at him from above with a solemn stare.

 

“I apologize again Sesshomaru, but this was a necessity. I don’t do this to humiliate you, nor to rob you of your free will. At least not completely, I only do this so you can at least open your horizons just a little.”

 

“What have you done to me?” The young yokai gasped as he felt whatever enchanted collar loosen from his neck, but not enough for him to destroy it.

 

“Its a spell I acquired in my latest travels. It’s a very powerful one, much more than you. It will stop you from seeking violence against your sibling and his mother. It will force you to watch and protect her all throughout her pregnancy and until after the birth. I want you to get to know her just a little Sesshomaru, and not turn a blind eye to this.”

 

“You would force me for your own personal gain. For this half breed of a child and a human wench? Surely father, you understand that I will not look upon this with kindness nor will I forget.” Sesshomaru growls through clenched fangs. “You should of accepted my earlier decision before. Now you have worsen your beloved half breed child’s future.”

 

Touga says nothing “If it comes to that Sesshomaru, I will make sure to stop you with every once of my strength. But until that time, you will protect my wife and her child. Try to open that cold black heart of yours for once and maybe learn to accept your sibling. The enchantment will not break until after they are born. For now, we continue our patrol and in the morning I will introduce you to her” the older demon states, leaving no room for argument in his words.

 

The great demon lord, takes his leave and continues on with his patrol. Leaving Sesshomaru behind. Sesshomaru grits his teeth, claws digging into the earth. His father will rue the day he forced him into servitude for a human. He would make sure that the child live, only to suffer greatly by his own hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I finally finished the first chapter. Now I want the end goal for Sesshomaru to eventually love protecting his little brother. But I wonder if I can slowly build to that first. A little angst first then your happy ending >>


End file.
